Next Generation-SHIveR
by moongothcat
Summary: Watch how Rene, Sky, Indigo, and Hunter as team HIRS makes it through many ups and downs. While Sky, Indigo, and Hunter know each other and work well together how will Rene being the only girl on the team deal with the boys.{This is an RP with a friend and we're on at different times so chapters will come as we finish what I think are chapters thank you&READ}rating may change OC/OC


A.N=^w^=Hello everyone. I know those that do follow me are going to not wonder where I went for a few years. Well I am going to tell you anyway. My grandmother had a heart attack and so I ended up moving in with my mom. My dad ended up taking my laptop away when I did. I had no GOOD internet connection and I had no inspiration for my stories. So I just had my phone and I can't really write on my phone. Any way I just started online school so my dad had to give me my laptop back and here I am. I have read a lot of stories going on about 525 for how many I follow and I read every new chapter… when I can. Anyway this new story was an R.P between me and a friend on deviant art so I took it, fluffed it up, put it into a story people could read and this is the finished product and I hope you enjoy.

Ruby: Hey Cat do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Cat: Yes, and for remembering you can have this box of cookies.*Hands Ruby box of chips ahoy*

Ruby: Cat does not own anyone they all belong to Roster Teeth and Monty Oum, except Renea. *Runs off with the box of cookies* yes mine, miNE, MINE, MY COOKIES!

_ON WITH THE STORY_

* * *

Walking around the ship trying to find a place to sit for the rest of the trip to Beacon, was Renea Nikole. She looked towards the window of the ship spotting an open seat next to a boy with blue goggles.

 _Great just what I needed… awkward silence_ , thinks the boy. "Is this seat taken?" Rene asks. "You tell me." He replies. "Well sorry for being polite." She bites back. Sitting down and looking towards the boy taking in his appearance, short blue hair in soft spikes, goggles resting on top of his head, even sitting down he looked tall (at least taller than her short height of 5'2). With the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen with a scar over his right eye, blue fang like tattoos on both of his cheeks. A light blue hoodie with a darker no sleeves blue jean jacket. A navy blue spear at his side as he leaned back in the seat. Taking out a book after her silent observation. Overall he seemed cute.

Boy's P.O.V

"Does this place have a TV or something? It's getting boring as fuck." I asked out loud not meaning for anyone to actually answer. Well surprise, surprise the chick next to me did. "Um… I don't think so, but we are getting off in a few minutes anyway. So what does it matter." She said back to me.

As I turn towards her I take in her appearance. Long legs covered by baggy capris, Chinese top that stops a few inches after her modest bust with no sleeves and a black dragon tattoo or her right are with a white on her left. She had bright orange hair and I could see the black and white dyed streaks. She had heterochromia one eye was black and the other silver, and a scar on her left cheek.

Overall she was really pretty, but I don't need anything like that right now. After his quick observation, "Right, school… Yay. I didn't come to fight or anything like that at all." He replied sarcastically. She looked up from her book slightly, "Well you may want to fight but others came to learn… and you know school isn't that bad, just kind of lonely when you don't know anyone." She replied.

"What if I just go out and kill the Grimm nobody could say anything?" I asked seeing if I could keep the pretty girl talking until we landed.

"Well we need our license so you can get paid for taking out Grimm." She quipped. "Yeah, but if I had the choice I wouldn't be here. She looked up from her book at that statement. "What do you mean, usually people are trying to pull as many strings as they can to go to Beacon." Standing up as she said this and grabbing my gear. "Yeah, well I would probably be in jail if not on this ship." I said as I walked off seeing if she would follow.

Renea's P.O.V

Watching him walk off for a moment then I scrambled to grab my bag and follow after him. "Hey wait up… I know we don't know each other, but you are the first person who hasn't sneered or hit on me… so do you mind if I stick with you until after initiation?" I asked hopefully. "Why would someone want to hit on you? Wait initiation? OH YEAH. They throw you off a cliff into a forest absolutely crawling with Grimm. That is going to be great." He replied.

"Those are what you pick up on, not my question…I feel kinda ignored." I then try to go pout in a random corner, but he grabs my collar before I can get away from him. "Hey, you know I wasn't finished talking… I was going to say you could stay with me I guess, but what are we going to do neither of us have a room." He tells me. "I didn't think about that. But if we have initiation tomorrow that lets me believe that we won't get rooms until those who pass… well, pass." I tell him my thoughts.

"Well lest ask her." He says, pointing to a woman in all white. "Sure." We then walked over towards the white lady, who seems a little frazzled. "Hey Snow White, mind helping us out here?" he asks a little loudly. I could only hold my giggles back for so long so I let out a few as she was walking to us. "Great… Hello new academy student hopefuls. My name is Weiss Schnee I will be one of you many professors if you last through the first year. But for now it's my job to help you get to where you need to be before and after everything is said and done." As she went on and on about her job I was going through her name in my head thinking through all meanings and languages that I had studied and learned. "Hey, you know your name means Snow White in an old foreign language well literal translation is white snow." I interrupted.

Nobodies P.O.V

She looked like she was going to start blowing steam out of her ears if she got any redder. "Come on, let's go and leave princess here alone, she seems to have her hands full." He commented before the eventual blow up. She looked up at him and replied with a simple nod. They then proceeded to follow the mass of students. "Hey I never introduced myself did I, My name is Renea Nikole it's nice to meet you…" She trailed off while holding out her hand. "Well, Beautiful. My name is Sky Carson." Her then took her hand and smirked, leaning in to her ear. "You aren't the only one to know name meanings." Starting to walk off leaving her blushing and sputtering behind him. After a few moments she followed after him.

_THE END_

* * *

Cat: Wow that took a while. Sorry if there are any spelling errors I did try my best.

Ruby: *Running around on a sugar high* YAY COOKIES!

Yang: Why the hell did you my sister a whole box of cookies?

Cat: Because I thought it would be funny, and to see if I could irritate Ozpin enough to come out of his tower.

Ozpin: *Over the loud speaker* Not while she is on a sugar high are you insane!

Cat: There is a fine line between genius and insanity and I happen to walk that line so yes I am slightly insane just like I am a genius when it comes to certain things like making your coffee.

Blake: Why is Ruby running around like a chicken without a head?

Weiss: Yes I would love to know as well

Renea: Well… you see Cat gave her a full box of cookies. *squeaking and running behind Cat*

Blake,& Weiss: ARE YOU NUKING FUTS!

Cat: yep now let me watch the insanity. Oh and see all of the lovely readers next time. Please follow, and review=^w^=


End file.
